


Watercolor Affections

by IcegoddessLexra



Category: Game Grumps, Game Grumps RPF, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcegoddessLexra/pseuds/IcegoddessLexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting is your passion and you spend your days in an art shop saving money to open your own when one day a certain Not-So-Grump walks in. Danny/Reader. Tags to be added as needed and rating may jump up to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist Appreciation Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/24/2016 Hi I've made some edits in this chapter, nothing too big (or probably even noticeable) but you might want to give it a reread!

Spring had just begun to blossom in the busy town of Los Angeles. The weather was slightly chilly still, as it wasn't entirely warm yet. You smile as you walk down the crowded street, a bunch of canvases bundled underneath one of your arms, resting in the crook of your armpit and side. You worked at a small local art shop and every month they hosted a local artist appreciation month. Your boss had seen some of your work and gave you the opportunity to have one month be about you.  
  
You were nervous but excited when you walked into the shop. The manager, a tall beefy man with a kind face, smiles at you. He motions for you to come over so you do.

“Y/N! Let me take a look.” He gently grabs the art from you and places each canvas tenderly onto the table. Your canvases are all different sizes and shapes. 

“Oh your variety is just wonderful, dear. Watercolor, acrylic, oil paint, man I'm not sure which style fits you most.” You laugh while smoothing out your H/C hair. A nervous tick of yours.  
  
“Well we have to get these up immediately.” He grins, taking a smaller piece to hang up behind the counter.  
  
It doesn't take long to put up the pieces. What takes longer is deciding a price.  
“I dunno Charlie --” You murmur, shifting your feet uncomfortably. “I don't think I could sell it – I just kinda brought it in to show case my work, you know? I don't think anyone would want it...” You mumble, staring up at him. He gives you a gentle smile.

“Of course they would. Look at the beautiful unicorn, your use of oil paints and watercolor together is just astounding Y/N. I'm setting this one up by the front window. I will not let someone walk out of here with that painting for less than $500.” You blush but smile as you watch Charlie hang the Unicorn piece up by the window.  
  
You felt validated that he liked it. It was your favorite piece and had taken months to finish. The backdrop was a deep and rich forest, illuminated by fantasy-esque orbs of light. The unicorn itself was a careful blend of water paint, acrylic, and pastel pencil. In certain lights it almost looked as if the unicorn was vanishing into the forest.

Shortly after double checking that the names and prices of your art were correct you went straight to work manning the cash register. Your day was typical; a mix between lovely and aggravating customers. What surprised you however was that several of the people had kind commentary about the artist of the month. You'd blush and shyly tell them it was your work, they'd smile and tell you to keep up before taking their purchase and leaving. Shortly before you were due a lunch the bell of the shop chimed and in walked a group of interesting people.  
  
One of them you recognized immediately, it was Suzy who was a regular at the shop. She often came in for various odds and ends for her etsy shop. A couple of times she had come with her husband – whose name you couldn't recall. Aaron maybe? Well he was with her today alongside someone new.  
  
Their friend grabbed your attention instantly. He was tall and devilishly handsome. His face was scratchy with delicious stubble that covered his neck and face. Your face lit up a cherry red as you tried busying yourself with stuff behind the counter. You'd just picked up a brush to sort into it's appropriate bin when a loud outcry causes you to look up from the box on the floor.  
  
“Whoa this is gorgeous!”

 

Peeking over the counter, as if you were afraid to be caught staring, you see that the tall man from before is staring at your Unicorn painting propped against the store's front window. It gives you an excellent view to stare at his glorious untamable mane of rich brown hair. Suzy and her husband have also stepped in front of the painting.  
“Wow. Guardian of the forest.” Suzy's husband reads from the small sign.

“(Y/N & Y/LN), I've got to meet her. I want, no _need_ this painting.” This was tall dark and handsome again.

 

Before you can duck down he's turned around and has begun approaching the front register. He stares down at you with a bemused expression.  
“Oh hey Y/N!” Suzy grins, standing shortly behind Danny and Arin.  
“Wait you didn't paint that did you?” Arin asks as he points at your name tag. You give a shy nod confirming that you did indeed paint the unicorn.  
  
“No way! Y/N, it looks amazing. Well Dan while you talk to her about the painting I'm going to go get my supplies” Suzy says before walking off towards the back of the store with Arin shortly behind her.  
“Hello, I promise I don't bite.” Dan laughs. This causes you to flush more but you straighten your back and manage a smile. He had a wonderful laugh.  
“Hi, Dan was it?” You manage to ask in a calm collected voice. He nods once and then goes into a gushing spiel about your painting and how beautiful it is. The more and more he gushes the redder your face becomes.  
  
“Stop it!” You finally squeak around a laugh, hands covering your now firetruck red face. Danny stops, seeming to realize just how much he'd been talking and you can see him fluster as well.  
“I really want to buy that painting.” Your smile instantly melts away and he sees it.  
“Oh is it not for sale?” He asks before you can answer.  
  
You stand there for a spell, mind churning for answers. “I didn't intend on selling it.” It meant a lot to you that piece. You'd been in a bad place when you initially began the pencil work on it and it'd been years later when you were finally able to begin painting it. It was a piece of your history, a mark of your accomplishments. Letting go of it wouldn't be easy.

  
“Oh.” His voice is so crushed. You look up to see he's smiling sadly, that he was genuinely disappointed.  
“But uh --” You begin nervously, “I could paint you your own version?” You finished, voice tilting up in uncertainty. This brightens him up as easily as flicking on a light switch.  
“You would?” You smile wide and nod.  
“I don't normally do painting commissions and the increase of price would cover the cost for paints and materials used – if that's okay, but yeah I wouldn't mind. We could make it a personal custom.” You fished into your pocket and pulled out a business card.  
  
You spent a lot of time at anime conventions selling prepared fanart. It was the only time you actively took on commissions because they were usually small and done by the time you left on Sunday – plus you always left with decent cash. You had made business cards after your last convention after a bunch of people expressed interest in one. “Here.” You say extending your hand. He takes the card gently, examining the info on the card.  
  
“So how does this work?” He asks.

It was a good question. You weren't entirely sure yourself. This would be your first painting commission.  
“We could set a time and place to meet up so I can sketch out what you want. And then from there I guess I could send you periodic updates on the piece?” This has him smiling and nodding.  
“Great, it's a date then!” He jokes with a playful wink. You flush with color but laugh with him.  
“I know this great sushi place. They have big tables which gives me a lot to room to sketch with.” You begin but you haven't even really gotten past the word sushi before Danny lights up enthusiastically nodding.  
“I fucking _love_ sushi.”  
  
You both agree to meet tomorrow afternoon and then he's gone, off to probably tell Suzy and Arin about what had transpired. You begin to feel a bit disappointed that he's gone, that thought surprising you. It'd been quite awhile since you liked someone this quickly, not since – no you shake your head. You weren't going to think about him right now.  
  
“So you're going to paint him his own unicorn huh?” Arin asks, a suspiciously knowing look in his eyes as the trio returns so you can scan Suzy's wares. You dryly stare back at him, which causes Arin to laugh.

“Leave her alone Arin.” Suzy chuckles, lightly hitting his arm.

“Arin!” You suddenly proclaim. They all stare at you confused, perhaps even concerned for your sanity.  
  
You groan and cover your face. You hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
“Sorry, it's just – I forgot your name and this whole time I was trying to remember. I got kinda close with Aaron....” Your voice trails off, hands still covering your embarrassed face. And then you hear Danny's soft laughter.  
“You are too cute Y/N. Well I'll see you tomorrow.” He waves goodbye. Suzy and Arin only shake their heads at the both of you and then wave goodbye as well. As soon as they're gone Charlie slides up to you from out of nowhere, startling you.  
  
“You like him.” He sings.  
“Wha – no, no I don't! He's just nice and I --”  
“Uh huh honey _suuure_. A sexy man like that comes walking in here and if you didn't like him then I'd have to arrest you for bad taste.” You twist away from him. You were sure that at this rate your face was going to be permanently red.  
“Then you go after him then!” You respond. This earns you an amused chuckle.  
“I would if I could sweetie but obviously you didn't see the way he was staring at you.” This has you turning back around.  
  
“What?” He was lying! Of course that wasn't true, Dan was just excited about his commission. He probably wanted you to be finished with it as soon as possible and then probably never talk to you again. You looked down, a hand still clutching the brush from earlier. He didn't like you, not like that right?

_**Right?** _


	2. Must Be One Empty Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready for your lunch with Danny and learn just a little bit more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/24/2016: Hey I've made a few (rather big) edits in this chapter, it's worth a reread. I decided to change a little subplot in my story after being gone for so long.

Excitement bubbled all around yourself as you stared blankly into your closet. You knew it wasn't a proper date, a business date if you really thought about it, but you still wanted to look nice. You stifled a yawn, you hadn't slept well the night before. This whole thing was new to you and it left you wide awake. You stared down at your phone, smiling at the texts Danny had sent you last night.  
  
_[See you tomorrow ;) ]_  
[This is Danny btw, oops]  
  
You were looking forward to painting this piece for Danny – and well if you were honest, you were hoping to get to know him better too. If you were lucky you'd end this commission with a new friend. You'd been pretty lonely lately.

 

You glanced over at your dresser smiling sadly at the photo of a 20-something man laughing. It was an accidental photo, one you hadn't meant to take while playing around with your camera but you had somehow managed to capture a beautiful moment. He was your high school sweet heart and someone you had known since elementary. You both came from a small town, the type of town where everyone knew each other.

 

Shortly after college graduation he'd been diagnosed with leukemia. He died a year after his diagnosis. In your grief you had decided to move away from home, had run away from your family and his because you saw him everywhere. A few months of backpacking around the US later you had found yourself settling in LA.

  
You turned your attention back to your disorganized closet – you couldn't think about that right now. You'd been doing so well lately, your moods had finally lifted and everyday activities weren't so tiresome now. Plus he wouldn't want you to mope and mourn for him forever.  
  
“Okay Y/N, smile time.” You smiled and then dived headfirst into your closet to find that perfect arrangement of clothing for this afternoon. You settled on something really casual, a purple flannel style button-up shirt and dark jeans. There wasn't really a need to look super duper nice you'd decided after much eternal debate. Clothes now selected you stepped into the shower.  
  
You'd just finished washing the shampoo out of your hair, had just squeezed a sizable amount of conditioner to run through your hair when you heard your phone ring. Usually you would just wait until you were finished to answer, but you caught the name of the caller through your curtain when you peeked out. Your phone display tells you that _Unicorn Dan_ is calling you.  
  
You just barely managed to answer the phone in time after stepping out of the shower, not even bothering with a towel. You haven't had a chance to say hello before Dan is talking away.  
“Hey Y/N I was just calling to tell you I'm going to be a bit late. My session is running a bit over but I **definitely** will be there, I promise!”  
“Oh, that's okay. Just let me know if you need to end up rescheduling. This is for you after all.” He laughs softly.  
“You're too sweet. Anyways see you in –” Suddenly Arin's booming voice drowns out Danny's words.  
“OH IS THAT Y/N TELL HER HI. YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT HER LAST NIGHT!”  
“OKAY ARIN SHUT UP NOW. Y/N I'LLSEEYOULATEROKBYEBYE!” And before you can even register what's happened and what was said Danny has hung up and you're left standing there, naked, staring down at your phone.  
  
“What just happened....” You mumble while shaking your head. So distracted by the call you almost walk out of your bathroom before remembering that your shower is still on and your conditioner needs to be washed out.  
  
Freshly showered and changed you head out after a quickly whispered goodbye to your cat. You're half-way to your car before you swear once and swivel around. You'd almost forgotten your sketch pad. It takes you a few minutes to find where you put it last and you eventually find that your cat has decided to take a nap on it. You sigh and gently remove the cat, kiss it goodbye (again) and then rush out to your car.  
  
The drive shouldn't take long, unless LA traffic was bad. Which it almost always was. Situated, you press a button on your stereo. Music begins playing. It's a mix your late boyfriend once threw together for you. It had some of your favorites and some songs you didn't know the name of.  
  
This was something that always bugged you. You'd found the CD in his room after his death and knew it was for you, because of the label, but you couldn't find a list containing any of the track names. Your birthday had been a couple of weks after his death so you were sure it was part of an unfinished birthday gift. To add to your frustration when you popped the CD into your computer the tracks weren't named, just numbered.  
  
You sigh and try to relax as one of your favorites from the CD begins to play. One day you would figure out the name of the song and binge listen to the whole band, one day. You tap your hands against the wheel in rhythm of the music, the ring on your left ring finger adding a metallic tap everytime.  
  
“ _Why must I walk this road alone,_ ” you began to sing; your voice was soft but full of confidence. While you didn't have the _best_ singing voice ever it definitely wasn't the worst. “ _Is this how I turn my soul into stone?_ ” You fell into silence after that, focusing your attention to the road, listening to the wonderful singing voice of the man singing. His voice had brought much comfort in the past few months.

 

Upon reaching the restaurant you were the first one there. You asked to be seated, explaining that your other party member was running late, and began to sketch out some vague ideas for the unicorn painting. You weren't going to be majorly detailed in the sketch; just in case Danny wanted something changed. It was more akin to concept art, really there just to get your creative juices flowing.  
  
You wanted the colors and the setting to _be_ Danny. Which meant getting to know him better. You began thinking about the call earlier. He mentioned the word session, which could mean several different things. Suzy had mentioned once she did stuff on youtube, maybe Danny and Arin did as well. You'd just have to ask him.  
  
When the waiter comes by you order yourself an iced green tea, not wanting to eat until Danny gets here. He brings it back rather quickly and you steal sips from it while continuing your sketches. Would Danny want a forest background or maybe a plain or field background?

 

So focused on the sketch you don't hear Danny approach. He slides smoothly into his chair.  
“Hey,” he says which startles you, almost causing you to knock your tea over.  
“Oh my gosh, hi Dan.” You laugh, embarrassed. He laughs alongside you, apologizing. You shrug the apology off.  
“Please call me Danny.”  
  
“Well you're only 20 minutes late, Danny” You note while looking down at your watch. He laughs once more and you find yourself focused on the melodic sound. His laughter causing you to break out into your own soft giggles.  
“Yeah sorry. Arin really wanted to finish before stopping for the day.” You nod.  
“What do you do?”

 

He looks over at you, surprised.  
“Oh shit! I didn't even stop to think – of course you wouldn't know. Well Arin and I play video games for a living and we record it and then put it up on Youtube. I'm also in a band.” This has your attention.  
“I love video games. I grew up playing Zelda and Final Fantasy.”

“Awesome! I knew you'd be a cool gal.” You flush and busy yourself with drinking your tea, lightly chewing on your straw. A hand snakes up to smooth out your hair. Thankfully the waiter has returned and Danny gets busy ordering a drink.  
  
“So you're in a band?” You ask after the waiter leaves.  
“Yeah, although it's not everyone's cup of tea.” Well that was how most bands worked, right?  
“What type of music do you make?” This has him laughing a bit nervously.  
“Oh man this is a rough conversation starter, especially with a stranger. The name of the band is NinjaSexParty. We usually make songs about dicks and sex. I promise it's funny!”  
  
This has you clutching your sides in laughter. What a band name! You made a mental note to check the band out later when you got home.  
“That must be one empty party.” You finally say after catching your breath. There's a long silence as Danny stares at you with a confused smile.  
  
“Uh – because it's a ninja sex party? The ninja's would all be well hidden, right?” You nervously explain, face cherry red. Danny erupts into laughter, warm brown eyes closed in mirthful giggles. He laughs for a bit, goading you into laughing yourself.  
  
“I've never heard someone make that joke before.” He says after composing himself a couple minutes later. You wipe at your eyes, laughing gently still. “Well I'm glad you found it funny once you got the joke.”

 

The waiter stares rather impatiently at you both, a brow quirked as he stares down at your empty sushi menus. “Are you guys eating or just going to drink tea all day?” He has a stern look on his face but you both can tell he's trying to hide a smirk and not laugh. It only causes you two to erupt into erratic giggles once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't surprise me if someone's made that joke to Danny or Brian before. BUT AREN'T I SO FUNNY? HAHAHAHA. No? Okay. *walks away*
> 
> Anyways ;) I hope you guys recognize the song because it's going to be SUPER important later ♥


	3. As time flies by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Dan easier to talk to than you initially thought and before you know it you spend a few hours in the sushi restaurant talking. 07/30/2016: I've made some minor edits in this chapter so I'd give it a reread!

Your outburst of contagious giggles spread its way to the waiter. His stern resolve had dissolved into light chuckles. When everyone finally calmed down you and Dan quickly tacked down a few different items, both agreeing to share appetizers and handed off your sushi menus to your now widely smiling waiter.

 

“Alright Danny, time to be serious.” You say after sipping more of your tea.  
“Girl, you're quickly going to learn that I'm never serious.” This has you smiling, you expected as much.   
“I just mean lets get to business. We can be as goofy as we want. Well here are a few sketches I worked on. I think the first thing we should pin down is how you want the unicorn to look.” You pass over your sketch book, albeit a little nervously. His reaction is immediate.  
  
“Whoa these are just sketches and they already look amazing!” Your face burns hot and your smile widens. Dan stares down at the sketches for a little while longer.  
“They all look great but --” You brace yourself, “I was hoping for something more like a Last Unicorn vibe. Is that okay?” You relax your shoulders.   
  
“Of course. This is for you. Plus I love The Last Unicorn. I read the book growing up. I never got a chance to see the movie though.” Dan gasps, staring at you as if you've done something extremely scandalous.  
“No way. You need to watch the movie too.” To see him so passionate about both the book and movie is surprising.  
“I've always meant too, I just never got around to it.” You admitted with a guilty smile. You motion to your pad, Dan gently hands it over. You flip to a blank page and pause for a moment to think. You've brought your pencil to your mouth, gently chewing on the metal band keeping the eraser in place. Unfortunately you come up blank.

 

Disheartened you look up to see that Dan had been staring at you with an interesting smile. You couldn't decide if he was awestruck or just really focused.   
“Uhm --” You began, pausing with an awkward smile. “I got nothin' but I think it's because I haven't seen the movie.” You confess. It was one thing having read the book and be immersed that way but it was another thing to see it. The Last Unicorn had such a unique look and feel. To capture it adequately you decided that seeing the movie was a must.  
  
You watch as Dan's eyes light up, his mouth splitting into a very wide smile that just further illuminates his warm brown eyes. “You can watch it over at my place. We could make some popcorn and make it a movie night.” His offer is very forth coming and has your face burning hot. You find yourself very excited at the idea however.  
“I would love to watch the movie with you.” It would be a perfect opportunity to learn more about Dan. That thought had butterflies fluttering in your stomach. It'd been a long time since you felt comfortable with getting to know a guy.  
“What's your schedule like?” You ask.

 

“Uhm --” Danny fishes into his pocket for his phone and opens up the calendar. From the look on his face he doesn't have a lot of free time. Somehow the thought of Dan always keeping busy isn't surprising to you.  
“Outside of tonight I'm busy for like the next month.” He answers a little sheepishly. You can see the disappointment clearly painted on his face and your heart goes out to him.   
“Well I'm practically free whenever, as long as I'm not working a the shop.” You answer with a kind smile. “We could watch it tonight. Does your youtube channel and band keep you that busy?”   
“You have no idea. Between NSP and Starbomb and the GameGrumps I hardly have any free time.”

“Starbomb?”

“Yeah a little side band that Arin and I started with Ninja Brian.”   
“Oh, well it's a good thing I love music. I was going to look up Ninja Sex Party tonight, I'll add Starbomb to the list.” Danny blushes.  
“You don't have to.”  
“But I do.”

 

You two stare quietly at each other for a few moments. He seems genuinely touched that you think so and his smile has you smiling in return. The waiter turns up out of no where and places the rolls of sushi and the appetizers down on the table between you.

“Enjoy.” He says before walking away. Simultaneously you and Danny reach for your chopsticks and reach out to grab a piece of a Dragon Roll.   
  
“Is it your favorite too?” You ask after chuckling and eating your piece. He nods, his mouth still full of sushi.  
“Although I'm not picky when it comes to sushi. It's all delicious.” He responds once his mouth is empty.

 

You two eat your sushi in comfortable silence, sometimes delving into small talk in-between bites. You tell him about your passion for art and how in high school you played cello in the orchestra but hadn't since moving out to LA. He tells you a little bit more about GameGrumps and some of the recent things he's done for NSP and Starbomb. You two talked for quite some time until finally you looked down at your watch and saw that you'd been talking for two hours straight.

“Oh man has it really been that long?” Danny asks with a laugh. You join in and are just about to reach out for the bill, which the waiter had brought over god knows when, when Danny beats you to it. The waiter, who was nearby, swoops in like a vulture taking away the little folder with Danny's card sticking out of it before you can even protest.  
“B-But” You stutter.  
“Uh-uh. I'm more than happy to pay the bill. Think of it as my thanks for taking on such a tedious task.”

“Your commission will be anything but tedious. I'm actually quite pumped to do it.”

“That's great to hear. So did you drive over here?” He asks and you nod, curious as to where this is going. That's when you remember about movie night.

“Oh right, The Last Unicorn. I guess I could follow your car to your house or if you want you could come to mine. I have netflix.”

“Hmm either one works. Whichever is more comfortable for you.” Danny answers as he signs the receipt.

 

You consider for a minute and ultimately choose his place.   
“Your place. My apartment is a mess, plus Momo doesn't like strangers.”

“Momo?”

“My cat. He get's jealous of other men being in the house I think it's because he misses –” You pause. You almost said his name out loud – almost. Your chest tightens. You try your best to smile, to hide the grief suddenly welling up from your soul. Instant guilt washes over you. You hadn't thought of him this whole time. Somehow Danny had melted away all the grief welling in your soul, had somehow brought you back to years ago before your life came crashing down.

“--my dad.” You lie, finishing your sentence with a lame shrug you hope hides the awkwardness of the situation. Dan doesn't seem to notice your hiccup or if he does is kind enough not to pry further.

“Aw was he a daddy's boy?” Dan asks playfully. The words strike deeper than Danny can know.

Yeah, yeah he was. Momo was originally his cat after all. You answer with a nod and stand up from the table, following Danny as he leads the way out of the restaurant.  
“I'll follow close behind you Danny. If I lose you I'll call.” You say as you unlock your car. Danny hangs around long enough to watch you slide inside the drivers seat before heading to his own car.

 

As soon as you see his car begin to move that's when you allow the tears you'd been fighting to keep back go. You wipe angrily at your eyes. It's been two years since his death. It was okay to move on, it was okay that you had small feelings for another man. But you're emotional and hurting and grieving, and so you cry right there in your car because it hurts that he's gone yet it also hurts that you've managed to move on, even if it's only slightly. It has you scared. You know that he'd be happy for you, would want you to be happy, but you can't make the tears stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I'm sorry. Coupled with writer's block and a busy schedule I just couldn't find time to get back into this story. I won't promise consistent updates but I will try to actively work on the fic. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, it means a lot.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general update guys, sorry.

**Author's Update:**

Alrighty guys so I'm going to put Watercolor Affections on a hopefully very brief hiatus. Mainly because I'm pondering about some future plots in the story that I want to have squared away before continuing and because I'm debating whether or not to keep the Dan/Reader POV or changing it to a Dan/OC. I'm really hoping to keep it a Dan/You Dan/Reader fic and am going to try my best to keep it that as I outline more of the story.

But I make no promises. However you guys  **can** expect a new story to show up pretty soon (maybe tonight if I get off my ass and edit what I've written so far) which will be a Dan/OC fic I've been wanting to fully write out for quite some time. 

 

For now have a fun (really really) little preview for the next chapter: (Tentative name being Netflix and Chill, btw.)

> The tears wouldn't stop. Hands clutched tightly around your steering wheel you sobbed openly in your seat, oblivious to the fact that Dan hadn't driven off and instead had circled around the parking lot once realizing you hadn't followed in your car. He pulled into the spot next to you, which you also didn't notice. An agonizing cry left your chest as your tears renewed. And then you heard the knock on the window.
> 
> Freezing, with fat warm tears dripping down your cheeks, you turn with wide eyes to stare directly into Dan's concerned brown. Mouth forming into a large O you stare for a few seconds before rolling the window down. Your face is deepening in color and your tears have stopped. Embarrassed you can feel the heat burn from your cheeks.
> 
>  

Anyways I hope you guys have a good week. I definitely have (my birthday was yesterday!) which is a nice change from 2015.

With love,

IcegoddessLexra

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Reader/ANYONE fic let alone Dan Avidan/Reader fic, but it was an idea that's been churning in my head for awhile. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be. But I hope you guys liked it. Shout out to EnvelopesYou for the inspiration and for taking the time to read the first chapter in it's roughest stage.


End file.
